


Candy

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Sehun are going on their first date and share their first kiss with the taste of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: okay i really wanted to write this one! i hope it isn't too rushed and that you're going to have fun while reading it :))

Chanyeol could feel that his hands were slightly trembling while holding his phone, to check for the time. He thought he would be late, but if he was wrong, he might have come close to an hour early in front of the bubble tea shop he had to meet with Sehun. On one side, Chanyeol was happy that he could have been earlier because he could spend time thinking about the way he should act with Sehun. But on the other, he was so nervous that he couldn't even think. All he wanted to do was to go home or hide, or even better call Sehun and say that he's sick and he should go home.

Unfortunately, Sehun was walking towards him with shy smile on his face and a hand scratching his neck. Sehun was too cute to be resisted. He was nice and gentle. Even though he loved teasing Chanyeol for anything and everything, he was a nice guy and someone with whom Chanyeol was feeling comfortable enough to be himself without any trouble. So he couldn’t keep frowning and just smiled widely at Sehun and embraced him.

“Sorry, did I come late?” Sehun mumbled against Chanyeol’s shoulder, he had been growing with intense speed, Chanyeol had noticed, but he still was great amount shorter.

“Ah, no, I just came myself. So shall we grab something to drink?” Chanyeol ruffled Sehun’s hair and hoped that the coldness of his fingers wouldn’t betray him through the small lie he had said.

“And you even dare to ask!” Sehun pouted a little bit and grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, pulling him inside the bubble tea shop, looking excited as a small kid, looking at the favors, even though they both knew that Sehun would chose the chocolate bubble tea and Chanyeol would go for strawberry, so that he could share with Sehun.

Sehun playfully demanded of Chanyeol to go and save their places, at the end of the shop, close to the radiators to keep them warm. Even though it wasn’t winter yet and Sehun wasn’t practically fond of the hot weather, he still wanted to stay somewhere decently warm. Chanyeol, on the other hand, craved the radiator more than anything right now, he was sure his nose was red and he knew soon he would be red as a tomato while he was getting warm.

Actually before he walk to the bubble tea shop, which was couple of minutes walk, he had been out since he woke up. First he went to the library, checking the cliché magazines and educate himself about what type of date is the best date. He read so many that he lost track of the time, the other reason why he hoped he messed up, so that he could skip their date and maybe study some more before taking the first step again.

Chanyeol knew he could be very ridiculous in many things, dates were one of these things. They were seniors in high school, they had been friends since they were five and their parents introduced them to each other, they literally had seen each other naked and bathed each other probably more than the couples in their school did, but they had noticed their feelings only two months ago. Making the whole experience so much different, but not really.

“Don’t space out!” Sehun grumbled when he sat opposite of Chanyeol, bubble teas in both hands and shaking his body a little bit before sitting down and groan from satisfaction. “I was freezing outside, especially because my mother stopped me and made me go to the grocery store for butter.” Sehun groaned again and finally gave Chanyeol’s strawberry bubble tea and smiled.

“She can be demanding, can’t she?” Chanyeol laughed and could remember how many times Sehun’s mother had pushed Sehun or both of them to do things for her, because she had decided to do something else on her own or forgot. No one could say no to her, she was too nice and sweet, not to mention the sweets she gave them.

“Yes, and she makes my life hell now when she knows I’m going for the dorms in university. As much she’s worried for me, this much she wants to use me for things.” Sehun whined and chuckled. “I should move on in your house, it’s still closer to the university I hope to be in.” 

“My parents would love to, in fact I just told them I plan to move out and go for the dorms too.” Chanyeol finally take a sip from his bubble tea and stared at Sehun.

“I guess they took it well?” Sehun said and put the straw between his lips, biting it and waiting for Chanyeol to speak.

“They have the experience with my sister so no big deal I guess?” Chanyeol noticed how Sehun frowned at this. “Your brother went for the military, so it was different, gulp it down, you brat.” Chanyeol laughed when Sehun glared at him again.

“He was out of home, like I will be it won’t be different!” Sehun opposed and almost pouted, now leaning back on his chair, looking outside of the windows the shop had, towards the busy street.

“It is for them, so you have to be understanding, also if we end up in the same university we can even try to share the room and be roommates!” Chanyeol spoke excitedly and noticed how Sehun chuckled and nodded.

“Are we trying to get married after school or something?” Sehun teased and Chanyeol almost choked but spoke back.

“We had to buy house for that first!”

Two months ago both of them were sitting on the floor in Sehun’s room, no one was home and they watched some strange movie over the TV when Sehun turned to stare at Chanyeol and sigh as if he was overthinking. Chanyeol had to know what was going on, because he could see that Sehun was acting strangely the whole day. He avoided him at school, even though they were in different classes and different lessons and pretty much too far away, they always found time to check each other. That day Sehun only waited for Chanyeol to be done to call him to his home.

“What’s up?” Chanyeol asked and leaned to poke Sehun’s cheek, while the latter still looked at him.

“I think I like you.” Sehun spoke up with confusion and Chanyeol felt as if his heart had been beating too loudly then.

“You do?” Chanyeol asked because he was scared to say something which he might regret, honestly, he found out he liked Sehun only last week when he realized that he loved having Sehun leaning on him more than he should and loved everything Sehun did, oh and he loved it when he was staring Sehun shirtless. Then his whole body was burning and Sehun looked too good.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you the whole day and I missed you?” Sehun frowned and curved down his lips. “Then I saw you speaking with some girls and you looked happy and I didn’t like it, then you were with some guys who teased you for your ears and I wanted to punch them. I want to be the only one teasing you, so I guess I like you?”

“I like you too.” Chanyeol said calmly then, opposite of how he was feeling.

“Oh, good, so we can go out?” Sehun asked, blushing a little bit and looking unusually shy and nervous around Chanyeol.

“Yeah, I don’t mind. Let’s do this, even if things mess up, we’re still going to be best friends anyways.” Chanyeol shrugged and casually put his shoulder around Sehun, pulling him closer and they kept on watching the movie.

And that was it, they started going out then and had been together for two months and still no kiss. Even the date was their first and only because they had seen people speaking how dates are normal thing for relationship. The friends who knew about their upgraded relationship just glared them and said something of the kind.

“You don’t go out, man, you just say you do, to explain why your dicks get hard in the morning.”

Which made both Chanyeol and Sehun very disturbed, even if they did, it didn’t mean they didn’t have genuine feelings for the other.

So this was one of the reason why they had the date, which didn’t feel like date at all because they had been doing this all the time. Later they would go to Chanyeol’s dad restaurant to have lunch and help the man around, then they would go to Sehun’s home and probably help Sehun’s mom and get a cake.

Which probably could explain why Sehun kept on frowning even though he had his favorite drink and usually he would be hyper and very happy about it, even though he had it almost every day. But now his frown was deep, he was looking down on the table as if he was thinking and probably getting angry over something and Chanyeol was one step away from asking about it but Sehun was faster.

“Don’t you think this isn’t even slightly considered a date?” Sehun looked at Chanyeol seriously, who on the other hand just shrugged.

“If we can speak about dates, you can say we’re too domestic for it anyways.” Chanyeol had been thinking about this, this morning while he was reading about women’s advice about this.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we go out for only two months!” Sehun disagreed and his frown got deeper.

“No, listen, think about it. People who date most of the time don’t know each other very well. Except the cases as ours, or very close friends, but that’s not the point. They need the dates to get to know each other, find habits and things they love and so on. We practically breath into each other’s necks.” Sehun stared Chanyeol in disbelieve and the latter decided he should continue. “If we speak about dates, we can say we’ve been dating since we were five, I mean I know everything about you, except when you jerk yourself.”

“Chanyeol, shut up, you don’t make things easier.” Sehun growled but there was no bite and he was smiling because he must have realized it too. They were too used to each other to even bother to act as new couple.

“I was very worried, you know.” Chanyeol leaned on his chair and put his palms at the back of his nape, to stare outside. “I even woke up at eight to go and read magazines about the date. I was nervous as hell too and not to mention that I wanted to run away.” he chuckled. “But now when we’re like this is different. I don’t think we have to change things to be like the others.”

“Because we’re pretty cool like this?” Sehun laughed with his guess.

“Actually, yes, maybe the only thing we could change is if we become more intimate and probably touch each other’s dicks on daily basis.” Chanyeol laughed when Sehun tried to punch him while laughing.

“Sounds so good.” Sehun kept laughing and Chanyeol could realize how Sehun finally relaxed and instead of looking for some romantic topics to speak to speak about, he started to speak about their upcoming final exams.

Chanyeol loved when Sehun spoke, it was calming, because of the way Sehun got excited when he explained something or when he noticed that Chanyeol didn’t pay attention he would say he would poke his eyes with chopsticks. And Chanyeol liked this Sehun, the carefree one, the opened one, the one who didn’t try to act all close up as he was doing usually.

“You know you have beautiful smile.” Chanyeol spat out in the middle of Sehun’s explaining how he would try to go for double majors, one with dance and one with journalism.

“Oh yeah?” Sehun smiled widely, his cheeks changing their color almost invisibly. “I should smile more often then.”

“You should!” Chanyeol spoke louder than he wished and cleared his throat. “And I will try to support you for your double major.” He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“You’re going for music one right, or IT?” Sehun asked. “I can see you both composing and in the same time, doing the codes for games you would love to play.” 

“Now, that’s an idea, but I want to do something with music or arts, one of these.” Chanyeol sighed. “I still haven’t thought of it.”

“I had to because I want to have clear plan when my parents ask about further about it.” Sehun groaned and checked the time. “What do you say to eat something at your dad’s place?”

“I’m in! You have no idea how hungry I am and he said he’ll treat us some ramen.”

“You should have said so earlier!” Sehun almost shouted, his eyes clearly showed he accused Chanyeol for staying quiet even though he knew how much Sehun loved Chanyeol’s dad cooking.

Both of them took their last gulps of their drinks and stood up to walk out of the shop and take a walk to Chanyeol’s family restaurant, which was half an hour away, and they wanted to keep the date feeling still in touch. Both had put their scarf around their necks and even up to their mouths and noses. They had to put their hands inside their pockets too because the weather was getting colder and they couldn’t risk to get a cold.

What Chanyeol didn’t notice was how Sehun was looking around, kept on frowning because there were too many people around and he couldn’t act recklessly, not when he knew the position they were in. So he didn’t think much when he noticed that one slightly darker street leading to the local park where Sehun was usually making Chanyeol to walk around with him to take photos. So Sehun didn’t think twice and grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist pulling him towards the street’s way without saying anything.

“Sehun?” Chanyeol called him confused but didn’t push himself away or stopped walking around, he wondered if he missed something while speaking about this new japanese dish his father learned to cook just recently and had been a hit. “Where are we going?” he asked with a chuckle.

He had noticed how determined Sehun looked while pulling him towards some place only he knew about and Chanyeol was patient enough to wait for him and apparently walk after him.

Actually, Chanyeol had to be surprised when they reached towards the end of the street and Sehun suddenly stopped, almost made Chanyeol to bump into him, when he turned around to face him and cupped his face.

Chanyeol could say that Sehun was nervous, from the way his tongue was out licking his lower lip, and he thought that if Sehun didn’t say anything, he should ask or demand some answers. He didn’t need anything, when Sehun moved up on his toes to be Chanyeol’s height and leaned down, shyly touching their lips together. It was extremely shy kiss, their lips were touching, Chanyeol put his palms on Sehun’s sides, to keep him stable.

“Is this good?” Sehun mumbled against Chanyeol’s lips and then moved down on his feet to be comfortable and Chanyeol couldn’t stop the smile from his face. Suddenly he felt so hot and so happy that he didn’t think before leaning back to kiss Sehun again.

“Relax.” he said when he noticed how Sehun was suddenly tense, but still was holding his cheeks and responding to the almost open mouthed kiss and Chanyeol could taste the chocolate all over Sehun’s lips and mouth.

Unfortunately, they didn’t kiss for long because: first, they were outside and it wasn’t good idea, secondly, they started to feel awkward while kissing for too long, third, they were hungry and last, Sehun’s phone rang and startled them.

“My mom wants me to buy chocolate cookies and milk when we go back.” Sehun said. His face was red, his lips were more pinkish than before and he looked so happy that Chanyeol couldn’t help but embrace him.

“We should repeat this.” Chanyeol chuckled when Sehun hummed. “And we have to buy more cookies.”

“Of course, now let’s go, I’m so hungry I’ll die.” Sehun whined and moved away from Chanyeol to walk towards the restaurant.

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault that we stopped here and did this!” Chanyeol shouted behind Sehun who made it sound as it was his fault.

“Yeah, but I didn’t ask for second kiss.” Sehun yawned when he said it and smirked at Chanyeol who was currently glaring him.

“But…!” Chanyeol couldn’t finish because he knew Sehun was right. “Fine, but you’re paying my food.”

“Sure, when I have to pay tell me, your dad gives me everything for free anyways.” Sehun shrugged and walked away.

“You brat! I’ll tell him to stop doing this.” Chanyeol kept on arguing, as much as he loved Sehun, this much he wanted to punch him sometimes. 

“He won’t, he loves me too much.” Sehun stuck out his tongue and ran away from Chanyeol, making him groan and shout after chasing behind Sehun.

They both laughed, it might not have been their best date, but their first kiss was quite sweet and Sehun earned himself a lot of food and bubble tea in the restaurant, while Chanyeol got a slap on the back and orders to clean around the tables. They’re date was good, especially because when they kissed later in Sehun’s room, the kiss tasted as the chocolate candy.


End file.
